This invention relates to a retention mechanism to cooperate with installation of a lock of a particular kind. The lock involved is one which customarily is inserted through opposite faces of the door, requiring a relatively large cutout to accommodate the lock casing or housing.
There is a certain line of locks of a relatively rugged type, with high durability, which requires a retention mechansim for installation in a slightly different manner from the technique and structure employed in ordinary residential locks. The lock under consideration generally consists of a substantially cylindrical housing. For ease of operation and reliable durability, these locks often have heavy and long handles or heavy elements therein such that strong lock support is required.